Super Mario Bros 2: Age of Revolution
by Chameleon777
Summary: A sequel to the movie starring Bob Hoskins and John Leguizamo. The Mushroom Kingdom is rebuilding the peace after the demise of Koopa, but will the peace last for long? Koopa may have died, but he left his allies behind to finish what he started and it will take some very special people to defeat the 'Koopalings' once and for all, but are all the people up to the challenge?
1. Age of Revolution

**_Mushroom Kingdom – 19 Years Earlier_**

Luigi paced anxiously in front of the bedroom where Daisy was in the process of giving birth to his child, the child that came as a result of a secret marriage.

Only Mario and Daniella knew that once Daisy had returned to Brooklyn, she and Luigi had spontaneously married and had spent their wedding night together before Daisy had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom to help her father rebuild the peace.

Once Daisy had learned she was with child, she immediately visited Luigi again and Luigi had promised to not only be there, but he had promised to support them by remaining with her. Now, as he paced outside the royal chamber, Luigi was unaware that he was being watched by Daisy's handmaiden.

"Prince Luigi, you are worrying too much," Peach, who was also expecting and carried her eggs around often to give it enjoyment, spoke in a gentle voice as she approached Luigi with a smile on her face.

Luigi turned and smiled at Peach, deeply grateful that the young handmaiden had been there to help Daisy when he couldn't be, "I didn't think I'd ever become a father," he commented in an awed voice, amazed at how far he had come since his first time in the kingdom. "I didn't used to do very much."

"Everyone becomes very different from who they used to be once things like a spouse and children come into their lives," Peach replied softly, gently holding the eggs as if they were treasures. "I am forever grateful to Daisy having compassion on Toad and I when my husband suddenly vanished."

Luigi frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't know," he spoke gently. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"The King has reverted Toad back to his human form and Toad's helping in the royal court," Peach replied in a gratified voice, smiling at Luigi. "Anyway, I need to go and put the eggs down for a little rest."

Nodding, Luigi waved as Peach carried the eggs off down the hallway and there was only silence for a moment before a loud cry broke the silence. Realizing that the cry was coming from the royal chamber, Luigi silently entered and saw Daisy standing over a table in her pink gown with remnants of large eggs at her feet. As he came closer, the sight of two crying babies caused Luigi to stop and utter a soft gasp.

"We have two daughters, Luigi," Daisy explained in a gentle voice. "Two beautiful daughters."

Luigi smiled and as tears came to his eyes, he took Daisy's hand and they looked over their miracles.

* * *

A baby's cry filled the hovel where Elisa had lived alone ever since her sister, Lena, had run off to serve at Koopa's side, "Oh, Elisa, you have a son!" Elisa heard the midwife say in an anxious voice.

"A son?" Elisa asked in a soft, but amazed voice. "Bless Koopa for allowing me to serve as a consort."

The midwife silently cleaned the baby and returned to Elisa's side with the child swaddled in a clean blanket, "Koopa would be proud," the midwife, who had been one of the few loyal Koopa supporters that had been chased underground when the Chancellor had returned, said in a proud voice.

"I must give him a name that all will come to someday respect," Elisa spoke softly as she sat up and took the baby from the midwife. "Now, where is that necklace filled with Koopa's essence and made with Lena's bones that I created after they both died? It was said to have great power within it."

Scoffing, the midwife quickly produced the necklace and Elisa snatched it, "Dare to rebel and I'll have your tongue cut out," she hissed as she slowly got to her feet with the baby in her arms and the necklace in her hand. "Now, this is a very unique baby because it is the last remnant of Koopa that I have."

"Yes, milady," the midwife spoke softly, bowing her head in a subservient, apologetic faction.

Elisa smiled craftily, "Koopa did have minions besides that useless Iggy and moronic Spike, but like me, they were all banished to the desert when the King came back to life," she hissed as the baby quieted down and gazed up at his mother. "The Koopalings will someday rise and serve as they once did."

Ignoring the cowering midwife, Elisa strode out of the birthing room with the baby in her arms while she put the necklace around her neck. The sky was darkening and the view of several makeshift homes where many Koopa supporters and the Koopalings all struggled to survive from day to day.

"Our time of suffering is over, Koopalings," Elisa spoke softly into the night as the baby cooed and sighed, pleased to be in the safety of his mother's arms. "For I have a child and all of the power."

As if responding to her commands, the necklace suddenly glowed and lightning streaked across the sky, causing Elisa to cackle with glee, "Let the revolution come forth!" she crowed in an enthusiastic voice.

* * *

"Ah, the blessing of children has come upon the Mushroom Kingdom for the first time in years," the Mushroom King, otherwise known as the Chancellor, said in a grand voice as he came into the royal chamber and saw Daisy and Luigi standing in front of a large cradle. "I offer my congratulations."

Daisy smiled and Luigi nodded, "Their names are Lily and Rose, Father," Daisy spoke softly, having discussed the names with Luigi as the infants were being dressed. "They are our miracles."

Before the Chancellor could reply, the entire room began to shake and shook for several minutes before it stopped, "Your Royalnesses!" the frantic voices of Iggy and Spike suddenly echoed down the hallway.

Luigi frowned as Iggy and Spike burst into the room, "There are reports of the Koopaling outcasts marching on the city!" Iggy frantically reported. "The Toad Police spotted them not far from here!"

"Koopalings were banned when Koopa fell!" the Chancellor shouted in an anxious voice, as he gazed at Daisy, Luigi, and the infants which they stood watch over. "I must think of you and your daughters."

Daisy frowned, "Father, we can't leave you here," she replied in a worried voice. "What if they…?"

"PEACH!" the Chancellor shouted in an anxious voice. "Peach, come here at once! You are needed!"

Within seconds, Peach had hurried into the room with her eggs in a stroller, "Yes, your Highness?" she asked in an anxious voice, her pink dress flapping as she ran. "I was about to retire for the evening…"

"Peach, the Koopalings are marching on the city," the Chancellor explained in an anxious voice, frowning as Lily and Rose suddenly began to wail. "I need you to take Luigi, Daisy, Lily, and Rose to the portal."

Peach's eyes widened in shock, "The portal to the human world?" she asked worriedly.

"Iggy and Spike will help you," the Chancellor spoke urgently. "Luigi and Daisy, take these gifts."

With a flourish of his hand, the Chancellor produced two necklaces that each had a flower symbolizing Lily and Rose that not only had a flower charm on each chain, but also half of a star. Luigi and Daisy quickly put the appropriate necklaces around their children's neck and waited to be given leave.

"I pass to you, Luigi, the crest of the royal family so that you may come back and help us when the time is right," the Chancellor spoke softly, quickly passing Luigi a mushroom shaped pendant. "Now, run!"

Daisy quickly picked up Rose and Luigi grabbed Lily, both of whom were in pink nightgowns that had long sleeves, and swaddled them in their blankets before rushing from the room with Peach, Iggy, and Spike accompanying them. The building continued to shake as the group ran through the long hallways and finally reached the place where vehicles had been stashed in the case of a dire emergency.

As Iggy and Spike helped Peach, the eggs, Lily, Rose, and Daisy into one of the rougher looking vehicles, Luigi's eyes widened at what he could see of the streets; a large group was marching up from the tunnel that led to the Koophari Desert and they were armed with flaming torches and strange looking weapons.

"What's going on?" Luigi asked in a shocked voice. "Who are those people carrying weapons?"

Iggy quickly hustled Luigi into the car and it was with great anxiety that Iggy maneuvered the car into the street and towards the station where the portal lay in secrecy. In great anticipation of returning to the world where she and Luigi had both been raised, Daisy caressed the rock that was around her neck.

It did not take long for the group to arrive at the station and as Iggy and Spike hustled them all out of the car and into the station, they came face to face with a group of Koopalings who had been sent through Elisa's magic to start a silent coup. The group recognized them all almost immediately.

Chaos ensued as Luigi fought the crowd to get Daisy, Peach, and all of the children through to the door where the portal was, but several Koopalings quickly grabbed Daisy because they knew that having Daisy and her offspring would be a quick and easy path to victory. Luigi also reached for Daisy, but he only managed to grab the rock and the children before being thrown back towards the others.

"DAISY!" Luigi howled, fighting hard as Iggy and Spike grabbed him, Lily, and Rose anxiously.

Daisy screamed and without warning, Luigi was jumped from behind and he felt himself losing a grip on both his daughters, "NO!" he screamed anxiously, unaware that he was now bleeding from the attack.

The Koopalings wouldn't cease their attack, however, and Luigi found himself being hurried into the portal by Iggy and Spike, both of whom had managed to only find Lily in the chaos, "We have to go back!" Luigi screamed anxiously, nearly collapsing as they approached the portal. "Rose and Peach!"

"We can't!" Iggy and Spike shouted in unison, unaware that Peach had broken through the crowd and was staggering towards the portal with her eggs. "You and Lily will be safe on the other side!"

Too shaken and exhausted to argue, Luigi anxiously aimed the rock and was pleasantly surprised when the wall opened, but said nothing as he carried Lily through, "Iggy, Spike, be safe," Peach spoke in a trembling voice, ignoring their looks of surprise as she staggered forward. "I will not see you again."

"Where will you go?!" Iggy yelled as Peach staggered up to and through the portal. "Peach!"

There was no answer given, but Iggy and Spike knew that Peach was only thinking of her babies and knew that they had potential for a better future if they were raised away from the corruption.

Once Iggy and Spike were alone in the portal room, they both trembled anxiously about the future.

* * *

The cold air caused Peach to tremble as she entered an alleyway with the large eggs in the stroller and quickly opened one to reveal a baby that was only a few days old. She had had the babies in secret with Daisy's help, but had concealed them so to not take the attention from Daisy and her pending joy.

Shaking, Peach quickly kissed the baby's forehead and closed the egg again before opening the other one to kiss the other baby on the forehead. She then took the stroller and the eggs down the alleyway towards bright lights that seemed to beckon to her and turned out to be those of a cathedral.

Peach quickly picked the eggs up from the stroller and hurried into the church, making sure that the doors were closed before she removed the children from the eggs and covered them in tablecloths she found under one of the many tables, "Oh, my Matthew and my Andrew," she cooed softly, saddened that her husband had disappeared long before this special moment. "Matthias Andrew, how I miss you."

Without warning, Peach gasped and clutched at her chest anxiously, "I love you both, my Matthew and my Andrew," she gasped, unaware that nuns had seen her and were running to her. "Matthew, please care for your younger brother and Andrew, please care to listen and be an example to Matthew."

"I love you," Peach gasped as she collapsed below the table where Matthew and Andrew lay, covered in sacramental tablecloths while their eggs lay broken in the pews. "I'm sorry I couldn't do better."

Shocked gasps of nuns and the crying of two infants filled the cathedral as Peach took her last breath.

* * *

In a large apartment in the middle of Brooklyn, Mario sighed and found himself gazing at a photo of Luigi and Daisy becoming man and wife that Peach had given him and Daniella as a present. When Luigi had gone to the Mushroom Kingdom for the birth of his baby, Mario knew that he would never return.

"Mario?"

Sighing heavily, Mario turned and saw his wife of nearly a year, Daniella, standing in the doorway to their bedroom wearing a long nightgown with a soft pink robe over it, "Mario, it's late," she said in a gentle voice, smiling sadly as she caught sight of the picture on the wall. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Mario replied softly. "I know that Luigi won't come back, though. Not with a family."

Daniella nodded and Mario sighed as the phone in the bedroom rang, "I'll go get that," she said in a concerned voice. "Why don't you go make yourself some coffee? We can sit and talk for a bit."

Mario nodded and silently went into the kitchen while Daniella went into the bedroom and answered the phone. Several moments later, Daniella came out of the bedroom looking very sad and scared.

"It's Luigi, Mario," Daniella said in a shocked voice, holding back tears. "He's at the hospital."

Mario's eyes widened in both concern and confusion, "You'd better get over there," Daniella whispered.

Swallowing hard, Mario nodded and quickly moved into the bedroom to get back into his street clothes.

"You should take Luigi some clothes and stuff," Daniella said anxiously, shaking with shock and fear.

Mario's mind, however, was on Luigi and what had happened over there to bring his brother home.

* * *

Overexhausted from what had happened and groggy from the medicine he had been given for pain, Luigi gazed at Lily and was grateful that through all the chaos, she hadn't been hurt. Thoughts of Daisy and Rose filled his mind and overwhelmed by the fact that they were gone, Luigi closed his eyes.

Frantic footsteps and cooing filled the room, but Luigi didn't dare open his eyes until he felt someone touch his face and casted arm, "Luigi," he heard Mario's voice say in a soft tone. "What happened?"

Forcing his eyes open, Luigi saw Mario there with a bag filled with things, "You've got a broken arm, a bandaged head, and bruises all over you," Mario said, seeing that Luigi was struggling with deep shock.

"Daisy and Rose are gone," was all Luigi could manage before he threw up on the floor at Mario's feet.

Mario frowned and his eyes widened as the implications of Luigi's words set in, "Lily's all I could save," Luigi whispered, tears filling his eyes as he closed them and began to breathe in an abnormal fashion.

"Lily?" Mario asked, realizing that the little girl in the bassinet was Luigi's daughter. "Wow."

Sobs racked Luigi's body and Mario quickly gathered his younger brother in his arms, determined to help both Luigi and Lily through this terrible situation even though he had no idea what had taken place.

* * *

The Koopa Station was in ruins and trash littered the floor after the fight in which the Koopalings had caused some serious trouble and moved on, per their style. Not knowing what had happened to his sister or the royal family because he had been working with the Toad Police to try and keep the Koopalings from taking over, Toad found himself looking where his sister had last been seen.

With no idea of the portal that separated their dimension from the human world, Toad was left with the worst thoughts as he saw the bodies of guards scattered amongst the garbage and small fires that occupied the places as a result of troublemaking. The Toad Police had taken a beating and the survivors had retreated underground while the Koopalings now occupied what used to be the Mushroom Palace.

A weak cry caught Toad's attention just as he was set to leave and find someplace where he could live out this revolution in safety. Concerned by the cry, Toad followed the sound and right near a door that led to a restricted area, he spotted a little baby in a pink nightgown laying in a pile of garbage.

Toad's eyes widened as he picked the baby up and noticed a necklace that he knew that only someone with magic, like the Chancellor, could have created, "I think your name is Rose," he commented softly, seeing the rose charm on the chain that was around the baby. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Knowing full well that he had to protect this royal baby because the Koopalings would destroy them both if they found out about Rose, Toad silently covered her in some of the garbage scraps and silently left the station by the back way. If anyone saw him, it would just appear as if he were cleaning up.

Fortunately for Toad, the streets were now quiet and he could carry Rose to safety without disruption.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_**


	2. Moving Forward and Looking Back

**_Present Day_**

**_Brooklyn, New York_**

A ringing phone caught Mario's attention as he stood in the kitchen, silently preparing a pasta dinner that he, Daniella, Luigi, and Lily would eat that night for supper. Daniella was at work and Lily was at school, so he and Luigi were the only ones in the apartment because they were waiting for work calls.

The phone rang again and slightly irritated that Luigi, who was in the living room, wasn't answering the phone, Mario turned the temperature on the pasta down and wandered into the living room. Luigi was sitting at the computer with a book on his lap while his face was directed towards the computer screen.

"Luigi, did you hear the phone?" Mario asked gruffly as he picked up the receiver. "Mario Bros. Plumbing, no leak too small. Okay, so you're working as a dishwasher and the dishwasher flooded?"

There was a silence and Mario sighed, "We'll be right over, okay?" he replied calmly. "Just hang on."

"Mario, do we have work?" Luigi asked quietly, looking at Mario as Mario hung up the phone.

Mario nodded, "The Montrose Inn's dishwasher started leaking and some kid phoned in hysterics, but I could also hear the manager yelling in the background," he explained, grabbing his toolbelt off the chair where he usually hung it when he wasn't working. "Are you gonna want to come with me?"

"Yeah, this computer stuff can wait," Luigi replied softly. "It's just bookwork for Daniella's salon."

Luigi sighed as he got to his feet and grabbed his toolbelt off the shelf where he laid it every time they got finished with a job, "The Montrose Inn, Mario?" he asked in a quiet voice. "That seedy motel?"

"A job's a job, Luigi," Mario replied gently, disturbed by how quiet Luigi had become over the years.

Luigi shrugged, "I'm doing all this work for Lily," he replied softly. "She's so much like…"

"Luigi," Mario spoke gently, seeing the faraway expression in Luigi's eyes. "Let me turn the pasta off and we'll go."

* * *

Within half an hour, the Mario Bros. plumbing truck pulled up in front of the Montrose Inn and both Mario and Luigi were surprised to find a blonde young man standing outside the seedy motel's office with an apron over his clothes and cuts on his face. A nametag was clipped to the top of the apron.

"Are you the one who called?" Mario asked as he climbed out of the truck. "About the dishwasher?"

The young man nodded, "My manager's like really mad, sir," he spoke nervously. "When it happened, I ran for the phone and I could hear him firing me as I was phoning, so I came outside to wait."

"Over a broken dishwasher?" Luigi snapped as he came out of the back of the truck with the tools.

Shrugging, the young man reached to mop his face with his apron, but Mario stopped him, "Just come with us and after we're done, we'll take you to get looked at," he commented calmly. "Who are you?"

"Andrew Martin, sir," Andrew replied nervously as Luigi turned and studied him intensely for a moment.

Mario nodded and trudged inside, "Who are your parents, Andrew?" Luigi asked in a curious voice, unable to help but think that Andrew looked a little bit like Peach, Daisy's closest handmaiden.

"Oh, I don't know, sir," Andrew replied nervously. "My brother and I were raised at St. Martin's and the sisters there just gave Matty and I the last name of Martin so we could get into school and stuff."

Luigi nodded and moved into the inn, unaware that Andrew was trailing closely behind. Mario was in the kitchen, scoffing at a flooding dishwasher and pointedly trying to ignore a large man that was screaming about Andrew using different languages and vulgar words. Andrew flinched, but didn't say anything.

"This looks like a simple fix," Mario said calmly, seeing that the dishwasher looked improperly loaded and it looked as if it had been running at too high of a setting. "Have you ever loaded a dishwasher before, Andrew? There's way too many dishes in here and you might have used the wrong setting."

Andrew sighed, "I thought there might be, but I didn't really use a dishwasher growing up and my brother and I don't have one now," he replied in a worried voice. "I just did what he told me."

"There's not much to be done now but get the dishes out of there and mop up the water," Mario said calmly, looking at the manager. "Andrew, since you're fired, let's get you out of this mess, all right?"

The manager scowled, but Mario calmly escorted Andrew outside and Luigi silently followed, "I should really go meet my brother, sir," Andrew said anxiously. "These cuts really aren't that bad."

"We'll take care of it," Mario promised, feeling like Andrew was trying to hide the fact that he didn't want to go to the hospital because he was worried about the money. "What does your brother do?"

Andrew sighed as he climbed into the truck, "He wants to go to school for policing, but he can't afford it, so he's doing office work and errands for a precinct in Brooklyn," he replied as Mario started the truck.

As the truck left the Montrose Inn's parking lot, Luigi couldn't help but think that Andrew reminded him of Peach and that it was terrible that Peach had most likely died giving her sons a chance at safety.

* * *

In what was once the throne room of the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom's royal palace, Daisy cowered in terror as two Goombas forcibly led her to the throne in the middle of the room with only her princess dress and a ragged coat to cover her. The throne was facing the wall, but there was someone in it.

One of the Goombas hissed and grunted, prompting the throne to turn and reveal a young man with spiked hair and deep eyes that illuminated the black spiked boots, leather jeans, dark jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and red sweater he was wearing, "Bowser, does your mother know that you're down here?" Daisy asked in a condescending voice, glaring at the young man who was heir apparent.

"My mother lets me do whatever I want," Bowser replied with a scoff, grinning at Daisy as he played with the necklace around his neck that he had worn since birth. "Are you ready to talk, Miss Daisy?"

Daisy said nothing, however, and Bowser sighed, "You lost your daughters and that Human freak you called husband and yet, you still choose to be stubborn," Bowser lamented mockingly. "I don't know how you got by all these years living in your quarters and never needing anyone to talk to."

Before Daisy could reply, a thin woman with white hair came out of the shadows in a purple dress with a pointed hat on her head and a wand in her hand, "You remember Kammy, right?" Bowser asked, grinning at the woman who had aided his mother for years. "She will make you talk, Miss Daisy."

Kammy cackled, aimed her wand at Daisy, and hissed some words that Daisy didn't understand. Without warning, Daisy collapsed and found the memories from 19 years ago being viewed by Bowser and Kammy, horrified that her memories included the fact that Luigi had escaped to the Human world.

"Luigi's ALIVE?!" Bowser shouted so loud that he heard his mother run in from another room. "HOW?!"

Elisa's eyes went wide as she saw Kammy torturing Peach and Bowser on the verge of a meltdown, "Don't worry about it, Bowser, we'll send Kammy to the Human world and she'll take care of that rotten Luigi and those idiots that helped him escape. I believe their names were Iggy and Spike, correct?"

"The Human world?" Kammy whined, glaring at Elisa. "We have no way to get to the Human world!"

Bowser scoffed, "There's a restricted section at Koopa Station, as you must have seen in your little magic trick, you crusty hag!" he snapped, his eyes brimming with tears. "I WANT THOSE MARIOS STOPPED!"

"They will be, sweetheart, don't worry," Elisa cooed, hugging Bowser. "GET GOING NOW, KAMMY!"

Kammy nodded and scurried from the throne room, "Get Daisy back into her room and come back here so we can put the final touches on Bowser becoming King!" Elisa shouted. "I'm getting too old to rule!"

* * *

"Shoot, I told Lily I was gonna pick her up at school today," Luigi grumbled as the truck passed by the college where Lily went to school since her high school graduation. "Mario, can you stop for a minute?"

Mario sighed, but obliged by parking in an empty spot in front of the school just as a young, very pretty looking blonde haired girl in jeans, boots, and a pink shirt came out of the building amongst other students. Her blonde hair had curl in it, but was done up in a tight bun so it was out of her face.

"Lily, over here!" Luigi called out the window, frowning as Lily hurried down the street and accidentally ran into a young man, who was almost identical to Andrew except for the hair and clothes, who was carrying a cardboard holder full of coffee cups. "Oh no, Mario, we might have a problem."

Andrew, however, shot out of the truck and hurried over to Matthew and Lily, "Matty!" he called out anxiously. "I thought you were working at the precinct on paperwork today. What are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee for the cops," Matthew replied, frowning at the cuts on Andrew's face. "Andrew…"

Andrew sighed, mopping the cuts with his apron, "I got fired for not knowing how to load a dishwasher and the manager kinda beat me up for it," he replied in a distressed voice. "I'm so sorry, bro."

"It's fine, Andrew," Matthew replied calmly, frowning at Mario and Luigi. "Who are those guys?"

Mario smiled, "Mario Mario and this is my brother, Luigi Mario," he explained, pointing to Luigi. "We're plumbers and we responded to the flooded dishwasher at the Montrose Inn where we met Andrew."

"I'm Luigi's daughter, Lily Mario," Lily spoke up nervously. "I'm sorry about running into you."

Matthew shrugged, "Anyway, I should really get this coffee to the cops," he said in an anxious voice. "I thank you for helping my brother, guys, and could you kinda look after him til I get off work tonight?"

"Come over to this address for supper," Mario said as he took out a paper and pen and scribbled the apartment's address on it. "We'll get your brother patched up and we'll see you tonight, all right?"

Taking the paper, Matthew nodded, "Thank you, Mister Mario," he replied calmly. "Andrew?"

"Yeah, Matty?" Andrew asked in a curious voice, suddenly noticing Lily for the first time.

Matthew sighed, "Stay out of trouble," he said in an amused voice before he walked off alone.

"Can I help at all, Daddy?" Lily asked softly, concerned by how beat up Andrew looked.

Luigi nodded, "Let's go get Andrew cleaned up," he said calmly. "You can keep him company."

"It's gonna be okay," Lily whispered to Andrew as she led him to the truck behind her father and uncle.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Kammy, who had found the hidden chamber without much difficultly, had been able to use her magic to get into Brooklyn. She had removed her hat before climbing the sewer to the streets above and now looked as if she was simply getting off work instead of being a witch.

Her mission, Kammy mused as she moved to the sidewalk and looked around at the neighborhood, was to find Iggy or Spike and use her magic to take them back to the Mushroom Kingdom with a warning to the Mario Brothers to come or else. The trouble was, she didn't know where to begin searching.

At the same time, Andrew stepped out of the precinct across the street in the suit and tie that the precinct required him to wear even though he was not yet a cop. Kammy gasped as she saw him, as he looked very similar to the Iggy that had snuck Prince Luigi out of the kingdom 19 years before.

Determined to show Bowser and Elisa that she wasn't useless, Kammy silently followed Matthew down the side walk and seized her chance to talk to him when he stopped at a crosswalk, "Excuse me, is your name Iggy?" she asked, giving Matthew a flirty look to see if her looks would be enough to snatch him.

"No, ma'am," Andrew replied politely even though he was uncomfortable by Kammy's presence.

As Andrew turned to step off the sidewalk, Kammy pulled her wand, "YOU LIAR!" she shouted, muttering words under her breath and cackling as he screamed and disappeared. "TAKE THAT!"

Kammy chuckled and her eyes narrowed at a piece of paper that the young man had dropped when he had disappeared, "What's this?" she asked, her eyes widening as she realized that it was an address.

* * *

Mario chuckled as Andrew silently watched Daniella, Luigi, and Lily serve themselves before he dared touch any of the food, "I usually wait until Matty gets home to eat, but he's really running late today," Andrew commented in a concerned voice as he loaded his plate. "I wonder if he had to work late."

"There's enough for everyone," Daniella commented reassuringly. "Mario made sure of that."

Andrew nodded and smiled at Lily, "Thanks for holding my hand in the emergency room today," he said in a nervous voice, pointedly ignoring the small bandages on his face. "I can't believe I needed a shot."

"Lily's compassionate," Luigi spoke up softly, ignoring his plate full of food. "She's a good girl."

Mario and Daniella exchanged a look as Luigi sighed and picked at his food, "If you don't mind my asking, Lily, where's your mom?" Andrew asked softly, finding it strange that Lily lived there.

"My mother died when I was just a baby," Lily replied softly, frowning at Luigi's look of sadness.

Before Luigi could speak, however, there was a knock at the door and it blew open, but nobody came into the apartment, "Mario Brothers, hear me now," a menacing voice spoke. "I know you both live and that you took refuge in the Human world! This prisoner will die if you do not return to the kingdom!"

An image of Matthew standing in a room alone looking confused appeared in the apartment and Andrew immediately shot to his feet as a shadowy Kammy appeared in the apartment, "Look familiar?" Kammy asked in a menacing voice. "I believe this is one of your rescuers, Prince Luigi, is it not? You called him Iggy and I will allow Bowser to kill him if you and your brother do not return to our world!"

The images faded and Luigi immediately bolted to his room, slamming the door behind him, "Who was that old hag and why did she kidnap Matty?" Andrew asked in an anxious voice. "He didn't do anything."

"Why did she call my dad Prince Luigi, Uncle Mario?" Lily asked softly, frowning at Mario and Daniella.

Mario and Daniella exchanged a look and Mario sighed, "You were born in another dimension to your father and to your mother, who were royalty over there," Mario explained in a gentle voice, knowing full well that Luigi was angry about the whole thing. "I don't know the whole story, but there was a…"

"A revolution started by some people called Koopalings," Luigi spoke solemnly as he came back into the living room holding a box where he had put everything that survived the escape. "You can look in here."

Frowning, Lily took the box and sat on the couch before opening it and taking out a small pink dress with pink mushrooms on it and a necklace that had a lily charm and half a star charm on it, "There wasn't much I could save and I'm sorry for that," Luigi explained gently. "We had very little time."

"How do I get into this kingdom where Matty's at?" Andrew spoke up anxiously. "I need to help him!"

Mario sighed heavily, "There's no way to get into that kingdom," he replied in a heavy voice. "We know where the passageway is, but you need a special rock to open the gateway and we don't have it."

"Yeah, Mario, we do," Luigi spoke heavily as he reached into the box and pulled out the meteorite piece.

Mario's eyes widened in shock, "Daisy gave it to me for safekeeping when we were escaping," Luigi explained in a somber voice. "It's really been on my mind all these years, but until the Koopalings actually captured someone from this side again, it's never felt right for me to bring it up."

"Don't worry, Andrew, we'll find your brother," Lily spoke up anxiously. "Dad, Uncle Mario, we have to do something to help Andrew find Matthew even if it means having to go to this strange place."

Mario sighed at Lily's determination, but Luigi nodded, "You have a right to see where you were born, Lily, but it's not the same place now, I'm sure," he explained calmly. "Not with the revolution."

"How do you know this Bowser fellow isn't worse than Koopa was?" Daniella asked in a worried voice.

Mario and Luigi exchanged a glance, "We'll just have to take the chance," Mario spoke warily as he strode into the bedroom and got his old 'combat' outfit out of the closet. "We're Marios, after all."

Daniella nodded, but Lily silently put her necklace on and gave Andrew a very concerned look.

* * *

"THAT'S NOT IGGY, YOU CRUSTY HAG!" Elisa screamed, scowling at Matthew's unconscious form sprawled on the throne room floor as Kammy and Elisa stood over him. "That's just a punk kid!"

Kammy sighed, but Elisa scowled, "I couldn't even trust you to get a simple job done!" Elisa shouted in an angry voice as she smacked Kammy. "Dump this Human in the desert and then come back to help with Bowser's coronation ceremony. I believe that Bowser is now ready to take his place as King."

"You're not going to die tomorrow!" Kammy snapped. "You've still got a lot of life ahead of you!"

A glare from Elisa prompted Kammy to drag Matthew's form out of the throne room and not stop until she was not only outside the palace, but outside of the safe area of the city. Using her magic wand, Kammy put Andrew in the back of a car that seemed abandoned and sped off towards the desert.

"I don't CARE about Bowser's coronation!" Kammy hissed, ignoring the screams of pedestrians and honking cars as she sped towards the Koophari Desert Tunnel. "I'm not going out into the desert."

Taking great care to not plunge over the opening that led to the desert, Kammy used her wand to move Matthew from the car so that she didn't have to touch him. Her eyes rested on the tents used by the Koopalings before the revolution as she searched for a place where she could dump her failure.

"Ah," Kammy said, smiling at a spot near where she knew Yoshis hunted for food. "There we go."

Cackling with glee, Kammy used her wand to throw Matthew into the sand and quickly returned to her car before he woke up and saw her. As Kammy drove in reverse back into the city because she couldn't turn around in the tunnel, she failed to notice that someone had poked their head out of a tent.

"What is that?" Spike, who lived among the scattered Toad Police in the desert because living in the city would only get them captured, said as he poked his turban covered head out of his tent and saw Matthew laying on a sand dune, being slowly approached by wild Yoshis. "Cousin, come out here!"

There was silence and then Iggy poked his head out of another tent, "There's a Human on the sand dune, Cousin!" Spike yelled, darting across the sand to where Matthew lay. "He looks hurt."

"Kammy Koopa's magic," Iggy breathed anxiously. "I wonder if this means what I think it means."

Spike gasped, "We gotta take him to Toad!" he yelled anxiously. "Toad knows how to handle magic."

"Toad's in the city, so I guess we have to carry the kid there," Iggy replied worriedly. "Do you still have that stretcher in that mess you call a tent, cousin? It'll be more effective than carrying him ourselves."

Spike nodded, disappeared into his tent, and emerged a moment later with an army stretcher. Taking care not to hurt Matthew, they loaded him on to the stretcher, picked it up, and started walking.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
